Rainy Daze
by charmingchick33
Summary: What happens when Kerry has to work with doug to save the life of a young girl? A lil twist at the end... R


Title- Rainy Daze Author- duh! Disc- ER belongs to its creators/producers. blah blah, this other stuff is mine ^/^ so don't steal!  
  
~*~  
Melanie burst through the thick metal doors and ran down the empty staircase. Her uniform shoes clicking as she reached the bottom. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath but quickly whipped open the door at the foot of the stairs and continued on her way. She wasn't paying attention and as she turned down a corridor she collided head on with a fellow student.  
  
"Sorry my fault," She said quickly as she picked up all her scattered belongings and threw them into her side strap book pack. She smiled weakly and continued jogging down the hall. The boy she had bumped just stared as her figure grew more distant.  
  
"Melanie, wait!" Morgan yelled from the other end of the hallway. Melanie paused and turned her shoulder. She saw her friend coming towards her and turned quickly and kept going. She finally reached the exit door and flung herself out. She tripped and landed at the foot of a small staircase. She sat herself up being careful of her brush burned leg and her skirt. She muttered a curse under her breath as she leant heavily on the stair rail to lift herself up. Morgan had reached the door and stood horrified at what she had seen.  
  
"Melanie, you need help!" She cried from her place.  
"I'm fine; it's nothing. just leave me alone," Melanie barked from where she was as she flung some of her long black hair out of her face.  
  
Melanie turned to continue down the sidewalk to the street when Morgan ran and stopped her.  
  
"Is this about Matt?" She asked curiously, her worry lining her features.  
"You know damn well what it's about Morgan, You took him, you just took him away from me!" She hissed. She turned quickly sliding on her heels and continued walking briskly to the sidewalk and turning. She was on her way home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kerry sighed as she unlocked her car and got in. She was already running late for work and it was raining. 'Great,' she muttered at the realization that she'd left her conference papers on her coffee table. She quickly got out of her car and ran back up to her house. She ran inside grabbed the papers and was back into her car. She quickly turned the ignition and was on her way. About ten minutes later, she was calling to let Randi know that she was running late. She decided to park her car and just take the El. As she was heading towards the long staircase for the El, she noticed a large group of people congregating around something. She pushed through the mob and found a young girl lying on the ground. She would've never guessed who else was there. Doug Ross.  
"What's this, another one of your hot dates?" Kerry snapped at Doug.  
"I found her Kerry, Is that so bad?" He sassed.  
"What is her status?" He asked.  
"Pulse weak and thready, looks like an overdose," he said and held up a now wet pill bottle.  
"Oh, now she's seizing," Kerry said and held the girl down. The people in the crowd got closer watching in awe as the doctors attempted to treat the girl.  
"Here, I had a medical bag in my trunk," Doug shouts over the noise of the crowd.  
"Ehh, she's vomiting, roll her and get me an intubation tray, 8.0 ET tube!" she ordered. Doug handed her the items and she skillfully intubated the woman. Kerry felt for a pulse and stabilized the woman's stats. A few seconds later, an ambulance pulled up. Doris Pickman was one of the paramedics who took the girl from Kerry and Doug. Kerry whose car was a good jaunt away in the El's parking garage got a ride from Doug to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
"She's pinking up!" Carter said and smiled. The woman began to regain consciousness and was looking very confused.  
"Ok, when I tell you to sweetie I want you to take a real deep breath and then blow out as hard as you can. Ok?" Abby asked.  
The girl nodded and inhaled. She began to cough as she was extubated. Carol brushed a wisp of hair out of her face as she put an oxygen mask on the girl.  
"White count's up, you think it's pneumonia from being out in the rain?" Carter asked Doug.  
"Get me a CBC, Chem. 7, blood and urine cultures and page me with the results." He said and walked away. Kerry followed him outside and quickly apologized for her actions and comments. Doug just grunted his acceptance and stepped outside. Kerry made no attempt to follow but just went back inside. Her head by now was aching. As she slowly made her way unsteadily back into the ER, she collapsed onto the floor gaining a head LAC. She was unconscious. 


End file.
